


lay your hands on me

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: It’s not like they could meet often, they were both busy and especially Izumi himself who was traveling right around Japan for different photo shoots. For someone who had never been good at talking distance made it easier. For Tsukasa too it seemed to do something since he was more honest, he’d talk back and whenever Izumi could tell how much he’d matured and grown something warm and fond swelled in him.





	lay your hands on me

Graduation had changed a lot of things, there was enough space between them Makoto appreciated his support. Leo being legally an adult with a ridiculous amount of money thanks to his composing work disappeared without a trace more often than not all around the world but did keep in contact with him now and then through a phone call or an impulsive visit. He’d ended up continuing his friendship with Kaoru and Chiaki strangely enough, though they mostly just met up for drinks when their schedules worked out. Izumi even kept in contact with Nazuna, griping to each other over the phone about annoying parts of their jobs and worrying about overseas airheads. 

Considering people always say you’ll probably stay in contact with maybe one person after leaving high school more people than he would have thought stayed in his life. Arashi wasn’t too surprising, both had been intending on keeping up modelling work. Arashi made the most of that connection, dragging Izumi to come support Knight’s lives.  
It was almost a little lonely to watch them onstage, especially since Leo wasn’t there to watch either to his knowledge. But Leo was still writing their songs even if it was Tsukasa leading the rest of them now so it was almost like they were both there to support them. 

Arashi would chatter on about how impressive a King Tsukasa made and wouldn’t shut up about their cute new juniors in the unit. Even Ritsu would come by to talk to him and smugly point out how much Izumi looked like he was itching before since he hadn’t sung since graduating, he could always read him and it never failed to piss Izumi off. 

And then there was Tsukasa himself, he’d look so proud of himself his eyes literally shining with the post live adrenaline high. He’d greet Izumi in his unnecessarily formal way of speaking and ask if he enjoyed himself. Unable to help himself he’d always pull Tsukasa to him and give him a noogie or pull at him cheeks while scolding him for becoming such an arrogant kid. 

Tsukasa would always bristle and argue back that he wasn’t a kid, he wanted his approval for some reason. Before Izumi knew it, they were talking almost daily through texting. On occasion Tsukasa would try out slang and Izumi would tease him for finally acting his age and that he was almost kind of cute when he did. 

Izumi wasn’t a flirt, he didn’t even like talking to people but he started to look forward to hearing Tsukasa talk about his day, school, his family responsibility and the occasional 3am call from Leo that would have him ranting until he fell asleep over the phone. 

It’s not like they could meet often, they were both busy and especially Izumi himself who was traveling right around Japan for different photo shoots. For someone who had never been good at talking distance made it easier. For Tsukasa too it seemed to do something since he was more honest, he’d talk back and whenever Izumi could tell how much he’d matured and grown something warm and fond swelled in him. 

Tsukasa’s feelings obviously changed as well since a couple years passed and Izumi was pestered into making sure he had the time to visit when Tsukasa was graduating.  
He was confident and comfortable in his skin, the baby fat gone even though Izumi knew he hadn’t kicked his stress eating habits. There really was something elegant and gorgeous about him as they walked to the nearest park, Izumi was used to driving everywhere so didn’t complain about the chance for fresh air. The lowlight and orange and pink warmth to the sky as the sun set suited Tsukasa, especially when a stubborn flush rose to his face.

Izumi at any other time might have been afraid of what he could tell was coming but since it was Tsukasa he wasn’t. He just watched him and waited for him to get the words out.

“Sena-senpai… No. We are not schoolmates anymore. We are both adult males and regardless of how one may think of such things… Even in my position.” Tsukasa had been longwinded but the determination never faded from his expression. 

His position, he was from a rich family that probably expected an heir since they were old fashioned. Fear had risked rising up in Izumi again but Tsukasa shattered his concerns.  
“I have thought about it long and hard. As difficult as you may seem at all you are kind and I feel stronger when I am by your side. No matter what hardships might arrive I want to support you through them. I am no longer a chick, nor a King. I am your equal.” Tsukasa spoke so seriously.

Izumi wouldn’t have been surprised if part of his speech like confession was rehearsed, it was a cute mental image. Being loved is something he once would have thought wasn’t possible, even with all the people he’d ended up with in his life to an extent he ended up feeling like he was alone. The same old job which he usually was alone during the photos taken was probably part of it, he’d never be able to get back the time he’d spent on stage with Knights. 

“Hah? What’s with such a roundabout way of asking me out?” Izumi scolded, Tsukasa flinched until he realized what had been said. 

Maybe once he really had been all alone, it’s why he’d chased after Makoto so desperately. Then he failed Leo and became so confused about relationships and how he was undeserving of being trusted. But in that third year and now by that stubborn rose haired boy had chipped away at the ice and forced apart the cracks. 

And he wasn’t going to ignore the hand reaching out to him. 

Izumi lifts his hands up to Tsukasa’s cheeks (he’d outgrown him which was super annoying) and pulled him down to capture his lips. He could practically feel Tsukasa gasp against him before clumsily returning the kiss. His lips were warm and delicate and when he felt Tsukasa rest his arms on his shoulders he felt at ease. 

“That’s how you get your point across.” Izumi huffed, he had to fight a smile as Tsukasa relaxed from his nerves and now had a warm and loving gaze directed at Izumi. 

“I would be proud to call you my boyfriend.” Tsukasa said. 

And they did begin dating, it wasn’t as awkward a transition to being a couple as Izumi once might have thought it would be. Tsukasa had ended up forming a unit with Tori and Hajime, while they had intention of continuing the unit both him and Tori had a lot of responsibility with rich family stuff. They were open with each other, they shared their stress and concerns over their jobs and they shared their desire to sing. It wasn’t the same as planning to become and idol again but they did sing together sometimes, some of the countless songs Leo was still sending to them. 

They were both busy but made time by living together quickly after getting together. The place was too fancy for his taste since they settle somewhere Tsukasa wanted to live. Izumi didn’t really care about the where although he would admit to it being a better place to live than the crappy apartment he’d been staying at. Tsukasa seemed happy to bring him into his world even a little bit which was also very convincing but Izumi was strict on no servants or anything too unnecessary like that. 

Tsukasa usually was there when he wasn’t out either for family work related business or his efforts to kickstart that idol career properly. Izumi always had reason to nag him about resting more and particularly over making the most of when they both managed to be free. While things had gotten physical between them it was the last way he’d expected Tsukasa to follow his instructions. 

One day he gets back to their home, he’d seen Tsukasa’s shoes at the entrance so knew he was there. Complaints about the photographer were already leaving his lips as he was heading to the lounge room only to stop upon entering, eyes locked in on the sight of Tsukasa. 

Tsukasa on the couch with exposed skin, his chest barely covered by the fine silky shirt Izumi recognized as one of his own he sleeps in. Eyes scanning down show his partner in briefs a bit too tight and again he recognized them as his own. And then his legs, they were pale and unblemished and shaking just a little, goose bumps lightly painted on his skin as it was too cold to be wearing too little. 

“Kasa…” Izumi murmurs, clearly impressed. Even though Tsukasa had clearly meant to entice him when he looked up and met Izumi’s eyes his face flushed. 

“Welcome home.” Tsukasa greets him and holds out a hand while spreading his legs to invite his boyfriend. 

“Look at you, acting so lewd.” Izumi scolded but the was clearly something alight inside him as he approached immediately and intertwines his fingers with Tsukasa’s as he positions himself in front of Tsukasa and joins their lips. 

Tsukasa is quick to squeeze his eyes shut, returning his kiss with hunger and deepening it. Their tongues invade each other’s mouths and Izumi doesn’t allow that to distract him, a hand moves down to Tsukasa’s groin and squeezes him through the fabric. Tsukasa reacts loudly, breathing moans into Izumi’s mouth and tightens his grip on their interjoined hands. 

“Stop. No teasing.” Tsukasa objects but the way he moans and how his body was already reacting eagerly doesn’t make Izumi believe him for even a minute. 

“Dirty… I thought Kasa was good but here you are making a mess of my clothes. So annoying~” Izumi speaks as their lips properly part, he doesn’t particularly want to muffle him any further. 

Their hands were separated now even though Tsukasa had been holding tightly, Izumi wanted a free hand to roam Tsukasa’s chest and play with his nipples. Tsukasa was meeting his gaze, he was embarrassed but clearly enjoying himself and inviting more. He really was lewd. 

‘I will clean them… Myself.” Tsukasa’s voice is breathy and he moans as his words are coming out but he does answer Tsukasa. 

“You better.” Izumi said in return with a sigh. Tsukasa liked being talked down to and treated sternly, it hadn’t been so surprising to learn about but it was cute. And Izumi could never say no to a cute face. 

So Izumi encouraged Tsukasa to lift his hips and he pulls the underwear down his legs a bit to free his member, Tsukasa let sweet noises fall from his lips over that as well. 

Tsukasa was so excited it just stirred Izumi on more. When he takes hold of Tsukasa his partner reaches out and tries to set the pace. It was cute somehow, Tsukasa was always earnest and Izumi enjoyed spoiling others so he let his hand remain. 

They stroked Tsukasa, as the pace picked up and the red head was closer his hand fell away and he left it to Izumi who grinned and cooed teases right until Tsukasa released in a powerful spurt up into his hand. The mess admittedly did bother him a bit but he ignored it mostly as he wiped it on the shirt Tsukasa was wearing, using the movement to also move it out of the way and then begin to sprinkle kisses over his chest. The small affection comforted Tsukasa and he was smiling sweetly as he came down from his high. 

“I missed you.” Tsukasa admitted.

“Shut up.” So easily Izumi felt it was his turn to be flustered so to assure the other wouldn’t tease him further he captured his lips. 

When satisfied they separated and Izumi got up, confusing Tsukasa who sat up and looked after him. Izumi didn’t pause walking as he spoke to explain his action to his partner. 

“We are not making a bigger mess out there. Let’s hurry up and finish up in the bedroom so I can shower. Cleaning is your job since you were so eager.”

The words quickly sink in, Tsukasa is of course flustered but mostly excited. He jumps up and follows Izumi, ready to make the man he loves feel good just as he deserved to.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing this pair I hope it was enjoyable! The prompt I got was to write Izumi finding Tsukasa in his clothes but I got a little carried away with the rest of it. You can find me on /saltysugi on twitter.


End file.
